(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt positioning device, and more particularly to a structure configured from pin jointing a top cover and a lower cover, wherein a clasp is configured to insert interior of a clasp-eye of the top cover, which thereby fixedly secures the positioning device at a position on a safety belt, and achieves objective of enabling adjusting degree of tightness of the safety belt therewith. The present invention not only effectuates easy installation, but also convenient adjustment thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Data collected in a Taiwan survey reveals that the casualty ratio for traffic accidents with regard to a driver and front seat passenger having “safety belt fastened” and “safety belt not fastened” is 1:7, which amply proves importance of fastening the safety belt. Hence, in recent years, the government has stipulated correlated statutory laws regarding necessary usage of the safety belt during a car journey, and a description regarding correct method of wearing the safety belt is relate d hereinafter. A majority of modern safety belts are automatic, however, attention must still be paid to the following points: (particularly for manually adjustable safety belts), a horizontal belt of the safety belt should transversely cross top of the thigh of a user rather than the abdomen, which thus immobilizes the hip of the user, thereupon, transversely cross a diagonal belt between the shoulder and the arm, whereupon the diagonal belt tightens across the chest and collarbone position of the user, and which thereby allows a belt clasp to hang down to a side of the body of the user. After ensuring the safety belt is not entangled with other articles or pressing down on anything, and, moreover, that the safety belt is not twisted, only then is the safety belt clasped together. If required, the safety belt can be further tightened as appropriate, however, overly tightening will result in an uncomfortable feeling for the user, and thus, a positioning device for adjusting length of the safety belt has appeared on the market.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which show a conventional positioning device a structured to comprise a top cover a1 and a bottom cover a2, wherein a number of raised strips a11, a21 are configured on an inner surface of the top cover a1 and the bottom cover a2 respectively. Furthermore, edges of the top cover a1 and the bottom cover a2 are mutually connected by means of a connecting portion a3. A clasp a12 and a clasp-eye a22 are configured on other ends of the top cover a1 and the bottom cover a2 respectively. During usage, a safety belt b is first adjusted to a required length in accordance to physique of the passenger, thereafter, the top cover a1 and the bottom cover a2 are clasped together, whereupon the raised strips all, a21 are utilized to fixedly clamp the positioning device a onto the safety belt b, and, because of a tensile force of an interior spring, re-pullback on the safety belt b is unlikely to occur, thus producing a moderate degree of tightness and enhancement in comfort. However, when an emergency happens, because the interior spring of the safety belt b generates an inwardly tensile force, which obstructs the positioning device a, thus the safety belt b is unable to automatically adjust in accordance with circumstances, and thereby results in an enormous reduction in protective functionality of the safety belt b.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention specifically designed a positioning device that is both easy to install and convenient to adjust, moreover, in an emergency situation, because of a tension brace tensile force generated by the safety belt, a clasp of the positioning device, is able to automatically flip open, thereby avoiding reduction in the protective functionality of the safety belt.